Scooby- Dooby.... Gundam?
by StarLight Pixie
Summary: Uh-oh! I've stuck our fav crew on the set of Scooby-Doo! Whatever are they to do? *evil grin*


Time for another crazy fic! This features the pilots, Relena, Catherine, and Hilde on the set of Scooby-Doo. It's really screwed, but read anyway!   
  
Wufei: *groan* Where are you putting us this time, Pixie?   
  
Author: You'll see… *evil giggle*   
  
Duo: I don't like that sound…   
  
*****************************   
  
*Gundam pilots, Relena, Hilde, and Catherine flop down in spooky forest*   
  
Quatre: Oh boy. Where are we now?   
  
Hilde: Pixie, can we request another set?   
  
Author: No! Now do what you're supposed to.   
  
Hilde: *sigh*   
  
Heero: What's that up there?   
  
Catherine: Jinkies! It's a spooky mansion!   
  
Trowa: Zoinks! I don't wanna go to any spooky mansion!   
  
Relena: If you said Jinkies, and you said Zoinks….   
  
*everyone looks at each other and screams*   
  
Duo: Not Scooby-Doo!   
  
Author: It fit best, now quit complaining or I'll do worse.   
  
Relena: We should go to the mansion.   
  
Hilde: Why?   
  
Relena: Because, that's what the Scooby-Doo gang always does.   
  
Heero: *whispers to Duo* She would know.   
  
[AT THE FRONT DOOR OF THE MANSION…] {They walk up to the spooooky door, and argue over who will ring the spooooky doorbell. So Catherine finally rings the spooooky doorbell. And lo and behold, the spooooky door swings open. (Anyone who has seen Scooby-Doo knows where this is going. ^.^)}   
  
*something that looks like a teletubby jumps out*   
  
Teletubby thingy: Hoogla boo badm!!!   
  
Duo: Is that thing supposed to scare us?   
  
Teletubby thingy: Oops, I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong costume. Hey, did I get the right costume?   
  
Director: *shakes head and groans*   
  
Author: Hey! You're getting paid to keep them straight!   
  
Director: I'm working on it!   
  
Wufei: Well, come on gang, let's go.   
  
*they walk in to spooooky mansion*   
  
*a bat flies overhead*   
  
Quatre: *goes into animal-lover mode* Why hello there! *walks over to bat who had landed on a dusty candlestick holder* How are you, you cute lil'-- **CHOMP** OWWW!!! THAT ^&%$ ANIMAL BIT ME!!!! [Bleep]!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [edited]!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Trowa: Okay…. Quatre, calm down…   
  
Catherine: Ew, I think I just got dust on my new dress. Pixie, you do realize you're buying me another dress?   
  
Author: *sighs* Whatever, just get back to the fic please.   
  
Wufei: *shrieks like a girl* Ewwy, a mouse! A MOUSE!!! SAVE ME!!!   
  
Heero: Wufei, it's just a mouse, really.   
  
Duo: *evil grin* *picks up mouse by tail* Hey, Wu-man, wanna pet it?   
  
Wufei: *high-pitched scream*   
  
Hilde: Knock it off Duo, we're all going to be deaf by age 20 if this keeps up.   
  
Relena: Come on gang, let's check upstairs. *points up steps*   
  
Trowa: Why?   
  
Relena: *puts her hands on her hips as if it's really obvious* Well, duh, the Scooby-Doo gang always does that!   
  
Trowa: Whatever…   
  
*they trot upstairs*   
  
Heero: Let's split up, gang. *clamps hand over mouth* Auugh! I can't believe I just said that! Pixie!!!   
  
Author: I'm writing it out right now, Heero. Quit griping.   
  
*ghost comes out of background, moaning and such*   
  
Relena: Aah! A ghost! Save me, Freddy! *jumps on Heero*   
  
Heero: *pushes her off* I'm not Freddy, and that's not a real ghost. See? You can see the guy's shoes under the sheet.   
  
Ghost Guy: Alright! I give up! I was smuggling Furbies across the border and using the ghost thing as a cover-up to scare people off! Meddling kids!   
  
Duo: Okkaaaaaaaaayy….   
  
Catherine: I'm confused.   
  
Wufei: Me too.   
  
Quatre: Oh wait, I think I get it! I used to watch Scooby-Doo growing up, and they would solve cases or something…   
  
Relena: *glomps Quatre* Yay! Another Scooby-Doo fan!! *starts humming theme* Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you…   
  
Quatre: *cough* Not-exactly… Relena…. can't breathe….   
  
Hilde: Oh joy. We solved the case. Big whoop. Pixie-chan, can we go home now?   
  
Author: I guess so…   
  
Everyone: Yay!   
  
Author: But I need you back here in two weeks for my next fic.   
  
Everyone: *groan*   
  
Author: Shoo, before I do more damage.   
  
*******************************   
I know, this was totally pointless, but I couldn't help it. There was nothing on TV so I ended up watching Scooby-Doo. Well, I got the theme song stuck in my head and had a brainstorm. So, did you like it? Tell me!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby-Doo, Furby, or Gundam. I'm not trying to make a profit, and if you sue me, you'll get 52 cents and my Target charge card, which is currently the only thing left from my shopping spree two days ago. I REFUSE to give up my Luna plushie, so don't plan on getting that. `_~   
  
P.S.>>> Sorry I've been gone so long. I couldn't get to the net for the past week. For those of you waiting for the sequel to "Relena's Driving Lessons", it's coming soon, so be patient. 


End file.
